New Beginning
by PauchiTopia
Summary: This is my story 'New Perspective' but told in the POV of Alessandra! She'll find something she never believe it could exist, and I'm not talking about vampires. She has to decide the rest of her life, and that can change with just sayin few words. Enjoy
1. Preface

**New beginning**

**A/N: This is 'New Perspective' told in Aless POV! As I say before I'm sorry if there's any kind of mistake... The English isn't my language (at least not yet... haha XD). Please review, I'll be extremely happy if you do. I don't own all the characters I just own the ones unmentioned in the Twilight Saga and the way the story development, though I wish I could own Alec :)  
**

**Now you can read...**

**Preface:**

"Are you in love with my brother?" Jane says probably teasing me.. _again_

"Here we go again" I say chuckling

"I'm not laughing, Alessandra." She says startling me with the seriousness of her voice and I look up to meet her intense gaze.

"God, Jane, what got into you?"

"I just want to know if you love my brother. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you if you break his heart, he has never been in love with anyone and I don't want to see him sad if the things go wrong" She says and by the look she's giving me you can tell she's _really_ worried about Alec "Do you love my brother?" she asks again

"Jane, I don't know. It just.. It just.. doesn't make sense" I say elaborating the truth with words.

"I have seen the way you look at _him_, the way you look right into _his_ eyes. Even the way you say _his_ name. You are in love with _him_, deeply in love"

"But-"

"Just think about it, Al. It makes perfect sense to _all_ of us, why can't _you_ see it?" She says smiling at me before she hugs me quickly and goes out.

It can't be true, right? I'm not falling _in love_ with Alec right? Oh God! I'm_ so_ messed up right now. _Think about it, think about it.. _

About what should I think about? Maybe about the way his eyes burns into mine -_his perfect blood-red eyes_-,the way his hands grabs mines, how his simple touch do strange things to my stomach, the way his hands touch me leaving a hot trail considering his ice-cold skin. But the best of all, the kiss we shared that hunts me all the time, never letting me forget his soft lips against mine moving in a perfect rhythm.

_The way you look at _him, _the way you look right into _his_ eyes.. His perfect red-blood eyes._

God, tell me this isn't true. I'm in love with _Alec Volturi._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Here you have a little of Alessandra's POV****. Tell me your opinion :D I'm dying to know if you like my stories! **

**Love you, xoxo  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Vampires

**New Beginning**

**A/N: This is the first chapter of 'New Beginning'. Hope you can enjoy it. Visit my page to look the clothes and characters: **pauchitopia(.)webs(.)com

**Now you can read...**

**Chapter I:**

**Vampires**

Saturday, there's nothing to do today. _What time it is? Agh! It's 8am… I hate waking up early the weekends! _I get up and go to the bathroom to do my morning routine of brush my teeth and shower.

The water is just too hot for my taste and when I finish I change into distressed skinny jeans, a knitted Eiffel Tower jumper and my favorite shoes -they're fendi and gray with black details- deciding to do something casual today. I go to the kitchen and start to eat a bowl of cereal and orange juice like I do almost every day. I finish and clean the bowl and then I go brush my teeth again and… _Where's my necklace? _I start to move everything in my dresser, looking for my necklace. _Where the hell is that thing? It can't be lost! _ I start to freak out and throw everything that was in the dresser to the floor.

"Here it is!" I reach for it from under the bed. I still don't know why I need to make a mess in my room if the necklace it's always under the bed. The necklace it's pretty much my everyday accessory since my mom gave it to me in my 12 birthday, and I'm lucky cuz it matches with almost all my wardrobe, it's black with white pearls.

I put on the necklace, grab my Sidekick and keys and go out. _What should I do now? It's 9am!_ I just start to walk to my right and say '_Buon giorno_' to some people in the way. The Italians can be pretty nice if they want to but I'm still getting used to this life, everything's so different that Forks, Brazil, London, Spain and Venezuela.

Since my mom and dad never got married or live together she decided to go to somewhere else and we ended up traveling. I haven't seen my dad since I was 8. He's pretty much the last family that I have… just he and my aunt that lives in Spain and comes once in a year to see how's everything doing, after all I'm still 15 -_no for so long-_ and I was the one who convince her that I would be ok if I lived alone. After one week of telling her that I wanted to live in here she let me, which was almost a year ago.

Now I'm in the main plaza that's close from my house and it's also my favorite place here in Volterra. It's so widely open and the breeze it's just perfect. _What the heck? Why are there a huge amount of people around the clock tower? _They look like tourist, maybe they need help.

"Buon Giorno," I smile politely as I walk towards them "do you need any help?"

"No, thank you young lady" a man speak "we're just waiting to take a tour of one castle"

I open my mouth to ask him which castle they were going to visit but a woman appears from the door of the clock tower. Everybody turn to look at her in the moment she appears, she is gorgeous and statuesque with long, lustrous mahogany hair, long legs and violet eyes. She's so beautiful; I have never seen someone like her before.

"Buon Giorno," her voice sounds like the ringing of the bells in my ears, it's so silky "I'm Heidi and I'm going to be your guide in this tour" _A guide?_ From her look she could be a model. "Follow me, please" she says with a smile.

The tourists starts to follow her to the inside of the clock tower, including me, maybe it would be a good thing to know a little more of this city if I'm planning to continue living here. I follow them through a door that leads to stairs. The more we go down the place looks more like a cave, till we reach an _elevator _in a_ cave? _Heidi opens the elevator and we all go inside. This thing is huge we're like 50 persons and it look likes if 20 more people could enter too. The elevator starts to rise and it isn't too long when the doors open again, but now it reveals a beautiful lounge illuminated by the immense chandeliers that are hanging of the roof. The floor looks like if they'd just cleaned it, it's so shiny and it was color champagne, matching perfectly with the color red blood of the walls.

"Buon Giorno" Says a woman behind a desk, smiling at us. She has tan skin and green eyes and even though I don't know her there's something about her that I just don't like.

"Follow me, is trough this door"Heidi says when we reach a big black wooden door with a lot of metal details, it was simple but beautiful. When Heidi opens the door all the people in the front gasp and I notice why, I mean this is a beautiful, huge and ancient room, a perfect example of the Italian beauty that I've getting used to through this years. There are three thrones in the middle of the room with three old men sitting in them. I hear the door's being closed but I can't concentrate in it, I'm too caught up in the room to care.

Then the people start to gasp and I look behind to see what's making them do that, when I do it I see the most beautiful guy ever, his jet**-**black hair, pale skin -a lot more than mine- and full kissable lips -that are almost begging me to ravish his mouth with mine- are just _perfect_.

"I hope you didn't had any plans for today," Says the elder of the middle with a evil smirk on his face that made me shiver and regain the focus I had lost looking at the guy "cause you -and I'm sorry to tell you- not going to attend to them"

The same man that spoke with me earlier started to clap and soon the others join him "That was scary. I almost believe it" Says the same man

"Felix, I know that you're anxious to show them how serious this is" Says the same elder. The guy that they called Felix jumps to the man and sink his teeth in his neck, making the man to scream uncontrollably, Felix gets up and throws the lifeless man's body against a wall. _This can't be true! They can't be... Vampires_

"Who's the next one?" Felix asked. _Oh my God! T_his fucking door is closed. _Damn!_ I run to a dark corner in the room hoping that they won't find me, looking at the horrid scene in front of me. They're so animalistic; some of them were ripping the head of their victims. They are like wolves hided in sheep's clothes. They are all so beautiful and a porcelain skin but one of one caught my attention.

A guy with jet-black hair. Even though he's also drinking from people there's something different in him, he doesn't scares me. He suddenly stops drinking and looks at me. I'.Die!

His gaze softens when he looks at me and everything somehow seems to stop making everything else disappear, like we were the only ones there, just he with his blood-red eyes and me.

"NOOOOO!" He screams suddenly and jumps towards a blonde girl who.. Was she going to jump to me?

"What's your problem?" the blonde asks notably irritated.

"Um... Nothing! It's just that... She's mine" _His? _I knew it! This was too good to be true. He's going to kill me

"Oh, you wanna play?"

"No Jane, let's no play with our _food_" That word makes me shiver. _Food._ That's all I am, _food!_

"Thinking well, I want that girl"

"Stay away from her! She's mine"

"You said you don't want it to play... I decide I want her so if you want her too you have to fight for her" The blonde starts to walk toward me. _What do I do know?_

I stand up and run. When I open my eyes I notice that I'm hugging the amazingly hot guy and there's tears running down my cheeks. He turns around in my arms and hugs me too. _Did he hug me? I thought I was _food. I look up at him to meet his piercing blood-red eyes and hug him again trying to spend my last minutes of life hugging an angel. I know he's a vampire but he looks nothing like a bad person, he's like an angel. I inhale deeply in his chest and notice his scent. _God! He even _smells _like an angel. _He smells like chocolate and blackberries and something else that I can't figure out. I feel his head moving. _This is it._ Instead of putting his head in my neck to bite it he puts his chin on the top of my head while I feel his chest moving every time he breaths.

He suddenly breaks the hug but without taking his comforting touch off of me as he keeps his arm around my shoulders. He extends his hand to an elder who had black long hair who nods a couple of seconds after the angel gave him his hand.

The angel puts his arm around my waist and walks us out of the room to a bench.

"Now you can kill me in peace" I murmur knowing that he just took me out of there so he can kill me without that blonde on the way.

"Why would I do that?" _What did he say?_ He's not going to kill me?

"Because you're a vampire, aren't you? I saw you jumping to a woman and drinking her blood or it's there another explanation?" From where did that confidence came from?

"Aren't you scared?" He asks moving towards me.

"No, no really" I'm really not scared of him. _What's wrong with me? _

"Are you sure?" He says as he leans to whisper in my ear and I can't stop the shiver that comes through my spine.

"Ye.. Yes"

"Um… I'm Alec. Alec Volturi" He says poking out his hand at me. _Angel Alec!_

"I'm Alessandra Amanda" I say as I grab his hand and shake it. _He's so _cold_._ "Please don't say anything about the last name, I hate it. Just call me Aless or Alessandra, whatever you want"

"Don't hate it, your last name is beautiful" _Does he really think that? _Maybe he's just being polite

"There's something I don't get it. Why didn't you let the blonde kill me?" I say as I sit on the bench.

"I don't even know the answer of that. Something make me stop _Jane _from killing you, though I don't know what it was but it felt like a need of protecting you" So her name is Jane. He sits in the bench next to me.

"When are you going to kill me?" I ask. I know they had to kill me. Maybe I know too much or I challenge them or something.. I know they would find a reason to kill me.

"No one's going to kill you, or at least not if_ I_ can stop it" _What?_ I look up at him and meet his piercing eyes again. They're so deep, the blood-red it's intensified by his pale skin making them look even more.. I don't know, just _more_. He shakes his head taking away his eyes from mine and I do the same trying to focus on something else besides my favorite color, blood-red.

"Why aren't you going to kill me? Aren't you um… Hungry?"I say breaking the silence again.

"It's more like a Thirst. And no, I'm not thirsty"

"What's going to happen to me?" I say as I stand up. He doesn't answer "Tell me, what's going to happen with my life now?"

"That depends on you. Listen, we have just one simple rule, but that rule has variants: we can't make immortal children, create newborns armies or have an oversized coven. That rule as you might see is that any human can't know about us, and doing one of those variants will make the humans know about us. If the humans find out what we are we chased them and gave them two choices: Change them -and maybe ask them to join us- or kill them" Immortal Children? I would have to ask him next time what are Immortal Children.. _Next time? I'm dreaming too much_

"So, I have to decide between join _you_ or the death?" _Join _him. _This angel. _But the idea of drinking human blood is repulsing"I have to decide it now? Or will you give me time to think about all this?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one who chooses. We need to talk with our kings" I nod "Do you want to talk to them now?" I nod again and stand up at the same time as him.

"Everything's gonna be ok. I won't let them hurt you, I promise" He whispers and I smile at him in response. But I couldn't stop thinking that we are going to my dead.

We reach the door and my heart gives some jumps in my chest, they're probably waiting for me to enter so they can kill me. Alec opens the door and there were those monsters again, but this time they doesn't look dangerous, they are even smiling. I feel a hand in my back and immediately I know is Alec's who's pulling us towards the three elders in the middle that are smiling too.

"Masters, _we_ would like to talk to you" _We_. That simple word is making my heart run faster again but this time I'm not nervous. It's something else "In private, if it's possible"

The elder in the middle nods and at the next second there was nobody in the room. _When do they go?_ "About what do you wanna talk?" Says the same elder with a contagious smile

"About Alessandra" _My name coming from his lips_ "She wants to know what will happen with her"

"Hadn't you told her the rules Alec?"

"Yes master, but I also told her that the decision isn't mine so I don't know what her destiny is" _Master?_

"I would love if she chooses this life and I would like to offer her a position in our guard" _A position in what? He wants to join them?_

"Dear, would you please give me your hand?" says the elder to me. _My hand? Is he going to bite me now? I thought he said _'if she chooses', keyword: If

"Aro's a mind-reader. He can read your mind and all that you had thought through all you life but only if he touch you" Wait! He read _minds_?I start to lift my hand and Aro grabs it before I could lift it completely.

He looks at me with a weird expression and then let go of my hand.

"Oh dear, you have a very interesting life. Let me talk with my brothers and discuss about how much time we'll give you"

"Thank you Aro" I say as he walks toward the others too elders and they start to make strange sounds, like buzzing. I turn to admire Alec's profile overall his full lips. He turns to look at me and suddenly I'm getting dazzled by him _again_. Aro comes towards us I turn to look at him.

"Dear, we've made a decision" This is it. This moment decides my entire future, if I'm going to have one.

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you had enjoy it! Please Revieeew.. I'll be more than glad if you do! :D**

**Love you, xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Alive

**New Beginning**

**A/N: I already said it all in 'New Perspective', just don't forget to visit my page to look the clothes and characters: **pauchitopia(.)webs(.)com

**Now you can read...**

**Chapter II:**

**Alive  
**

_"Dear, we've made a decision" This is it. This moment decides my entire future, if I'm going to have one. _

"You have one year and two months to decide. We'll let you be eighteen years old when you have to decide your future, but if you decide it before just tell me. Although I… I mean we would love that you can join us if you choose this life" _I'm gonna live. _I'.Live!

"I will think about it Aro, thank you so much" I say smiling and fighting my urges to hug him. _They're letting me live._

"Now Alec, please walk Alessandra home" The Angel walking _me_ home?

"Yes master, and I would be pleased if you let me stay with her a while so I can explain the rules with more detail" Oh God! _He's walking me home_

"Of course Alec, you take your time. But before you go, can you?" Alec extends his hand towards Aro clearly knowing what he's asking. Aro let go of Alec's hand and nods for us to go.

"Follow me, please" He says smiling. _God, he's so dazzling_. We walk side by side out the door.

"What happens?" He asks referring to the sigh I just let out

"Nothing, I'm just glad that we finished with this"

"Yeah, me too. Now depends on you, like I said earlier. You have a lot of time to make a decision"

"Not that much. Sometimes the time move fast. _Too_ _fast"_ I know how time can go too quickly and take things from you, things you'll never get back

"Have you thought about this? About becoming one of us?" Being one of them, a _vampire._ I just can't think about that right now

"Alec, as you said there's a lot of time to think about that" I answer with his own words

"Aless," He says mimicking my tone "as you said the time goes too fast so you have to start thinking about it" We both chuckle at his imitation of me and I realize that we've been walking for a while now.

"How big is this castle? We've been walking from at least 15 minutes"

"Do you wanna go faster?"

"Yes pleas-" He picks me up and before I know it my hands are in the back of his neck and my head on his chest.

"We're here" He says. _We're where? _ I open my eyes and see a garage as big as the main plaza and completely stuck with cars, _expensive _cars. Porsche, Lamborghini, Corvette and more. I look at him again, directly at his eyes and he start to lean to me before pulling his head away. _Was he really going to kiss me?_ I look at him again and notice that my hands are still in his neck so I remove them.

"Shall we go?" he asks

"Hey, you don't have to do it. I live like 3 blocks from here"

"Yeah, I know" _He knows?_

"I mean your scent." _My what? _"It's strong." _Is he implying I stink? _ "I can smell the trail you've walked"

"Oh!" _Now I get it _"Well, how I was saying… You don't need to walk me home" _What if he burns?_

"I know, but I want to"

"Wouldn't you burn in the sunlight or something?" He starts laughing. _Now what did I said?_

"That's a myth." _What else is a myth? _"Besides I don't think the 'sun' will do so much about it right now" He opens the door to the street and everything's dark, the moon is hanging high and proud in the sky.

"Oh my god! When it became so late?"

"Maybe when my sister tried to kill you? Or when we were discussing your future?" _That blonde is his sister?_

"She's your sister?" A look of horror runs over his eyes but his face remains calm

"Yes, my twin sister actually"

"She's lucky, I always wanted a little brother but my mother died 2 years ago and I hadn't seen my father since I was like 8 years old, I think"

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" After some time you get used to it

"Wait! Little? We're twins. Besides I think I was the one who born first" _Soft spot, let's tease_

"Are you sure? You seem a little bit… Little" I say laughing while he just smile

"You're not pretty big yourself neither" We both laugh at that

"Shall we go?" He steps outside

"Yes" I say stepping outside. We walk a while and all I want to do is hear his voice again.

"Alec, what are the Immortal Children? You mentioned them before and I didn't quite understand exactly what you were saying"

"Well, they're human infants and toddlers who were transformed into vampires. I've heard that they are very beautiful and also loved by anyone and everyone who sees them"

"And why it's against the rules to make them? I don't see so much trouble in that"

"You know I told that the main rule is that the main rule is that the humans can't find out? The Immortal Children are impossible to control, even if you try and teach them they can't control themselves the second they smell human blood. They just kinda go with their instinct. Besides it's wrong to take a life so young and pour, so innocent"

"Is here" I say as we reach my house. I open the door and we enter.

"Would you like to take a seat?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Ok, I don't tend to say this to guys but I don't see why it could be such a bad idea since we're going to be glued together through this whole year, I suppose" Suppose? The right word is hope!

"Let's go upstairs" I say and walk him up the stairs and to my room.

"Wait there, I'll be here in a sec" I say pointing to my 'relaxation spot' -just a carpet with cushions- and go to the bathroom.

I close the door behind me and take a deep breath. _He's here. _He _is here._ What do I do now? I tell him 'Hey, let's go hunt some humans'? I've never had a vampire in my house.

"Oh God!" I murmur softly before going out of the bathroom. I go to my room and see him sitting in the carpet with his back on the wall. I sit beside him and grab a cushion pulling it in my lap.

"Do you have any question about our rules?"

"No, not really"

"Then I think I'll go so you can rest"

"There's no rush" I say too quickly. _He's going to think I'm desperate _"I mean, tomorrow's Sunday and I have nothing else to do, we can talk a little while" _Please stay_

"Let's play 10 questions then"

"Alright, you start"

"How old are you?" He asks starting with a simple one

"I'm turning seventeen the March 3. How old are you?"

"I got frozen at my 19 years" I wait a little hoping he'll tell me his true age. He says nothing

"Are you really gonna make me spend another question to ask when were you born?"

"You already did" _Is he serious?_

"That doesn't counts"

"Of course it counts"

"Fine, but you lost the chance of hearing an amazing question"

"Oh really?"

"And it seems like so do I. You're the next" I say smiling smugly

"Where you grew up? You don't have Italian accent" Honestly I did not expect a question, I thought he was going to keep teasing

"I grew up in a lot of places, but I was born in Fork, Washington"

"When were you born?" _He better answer well this time_

"The 16 of August of 1813"

"So you have… 196 years?" I say making a quick calculation. And he looks at me smiling because I say it like a question

"It's a statement" I say quickly before laughing

"You said you grew up in a lot of places, which ones?"

"I've lived in Forks, of course, London, Venezuela, Brazil and Spain"

"Who turned you into a vampire?"

"Aro" He says and quickly makes his question like if he were dying to ask it "How many languages do you talk?"

"Let me see.. English, Spanish and a little of Portuguese and Italian. How many do you speak? You have like a mix of accents"

"Russian, Spanish, English, French, German, Portuguese, Greek, Japanese, Chinese, Swedish, Norwegian, Polish, Irish and Italian. So 14" 14? He talks _14_ languages?

"Tell me something, anything, in the languages you know"

"That wasn't a question" I say teasing again

"Please?" He asks and at the same time pleading with his eyes for me to tell him, which I can't refuse

"Okay" I say thinking about what should I tell

"Is that your answer?" He says teasing me

"You lost another question" He looks slightly frustrated when I tell him this, I just smile

"My star, Minha estrela, Mi estrella, Mia stella. Now can you tell me something?" His lips forming a word in so many languages must look amazing, intoxicating -in the good way-, perfect.

He starts to say things in another languages and I just couldn't stop from looking at his lips, I'm really paying attention to him but I just without meeting his eyes. He continue to talk in other languages when a word caught my attention "Blod;" It's very similar to _Blood_, even in the intonation "in Portuguese and Italian is Sangue" she smiles knowing that she guessed right "in Spanish is"

"Sangre" I say along with him

"In English is"

"Blood" I say with him again

"What a subtle word"

"You think about what did you wanna say so why did you choose 'my star'?" _He notices everything_

"It's very special to me" I say; _now he has to waste another question_

"Why?"

I tell him the story of how my mother learned 'my star' in every language cause she used to call me like that. I remember the first time she called me that; she was on the couch crying, I got closer to her and ask her what was wrong -I was just 9 years old-, she just told me that she loved me and that I was her little star that lightens her world; since that day, every day she would say _'Good night, my star'_ before going to sleep.

"Do you want another question? I give you one of mines; you have more imagination for them than me" This is actually true, besides he has lost a couple of questions.

"Si," He says with a hot Spanish accent that make me melt "but you're the next" I stares at him a little -dazzle- before asking

"How did you manage to get transformed? I mean someone save you from being killed like you did to me or something else?"

"I'll tell you the story, if you promise that you won't get scared by them" _Why on earth I would get scared of them after what happened today?_

"I won't, I promise"

"Okay, this is the story"

He starts to tell me how he was sitting with his sister and they just came and took them

"I woke up days later being a vampire" he finishes

"You were forced into that?" I ask still not believing why didn't they gave them a choice like me and they didn't knew anything about vampires.

"Yes"

"That's tough. How did you felt with it?"

"I was okay; I'm still okay with it. It's been almost 200 years since then, besides if I weren't here you'll probably be _dead_" _dead, dead, dead; _if it wasn't for Alec I wouldn't be here "I don't want you to fear us, that's how we operate; we need the other vampires to fear us" _Why does he keeps thinking I'm scared?_

"I'm not afraid of you" I say sincerely hoping he would believe it this time.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" He says after a little time of silence

"I guess nothing"

"Great, I'll take you to meet the guard" The what? The guard? He'll take me to meet the other vampires and his sister -who almost killed me and is also a vampire-? Is he crazy?

"Good night" He says quickly and runs out. Where the hell does he went?

_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the waiting! I hope it worth a REVIEW, it'll make me ecstatic! :D**

**Don't forget to check my other story 'New Perspective', it's in Alec POV  
**

**That's how it writes 'Blood':**

**Russian: **Кровь

**Greek:** Αíμα

**Japanese and Chinese: **血

**Love you, xoxo**


End file.
